Kota Umeda
|Born = |Birth place = Kumamoto, Japan |names = Kota Umeda |height = |weight = |trainer = Kenichi Yamamoto |debut = November 28, 2014 }} is a Japanese professional wrestler who currently works for DDT Pro-Wrestling (DDT), where he is a former one-time KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion. Professional Wrestling Career DDT Pro-Wrestling/DDT New Attitude (2014-Present) Umeda made his professional wrestling debut on DDT Pro-Wrestling's sub-brand DDT New Attitude in their first event DNA, losing to Kazusada Higuchi. Umeda got his first victory on another DDT's sub-brand BOYZ, defeating Kouki Iwasaki. Umeda mostly competed as mid-carder, continuing to lose most of his matches to gain more experience. In September, Umeda took part in Pro Wrestling Noah's 2015 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, teaming with fellow DDT worker Kudo. After one win and two losses, Kudo was forced to pull out of the tournament on September 16, after suffering an anterior cruciate ligament injury. Following a return to DDT, Umeda started to team up with Kudo's Shuten-dōji stablemates and eventually joined them on November 14. Afterwards, Umeda and his Shuten-dōji stablemate Yukio Sakaguchi took part of a tournament for the vacant KO-D Tag Team Championship, losing at the semifinals to Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo. On March 26, 2016 Umeda and his Shuten-dōji stablemates Sakaguchi and Masa Takanashi unsuccessfully challenged Kazusada Higuchi, Kouki Iwasaki and Shunma Katsumata for the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. On May 21 Umeda defeated Iwasaki to earn the right to enter in the King of DDT, before losing to Shuji Ishikawa in the first round. In August Umeda, Sakaguchi and Takanashi took part of a tournament for the vacant KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship, making into finals losing to DAMNATION (Daisuke Sasaki, Mad Paulie and Tetsuya Endo). In September Umeda tore his right ACL and also injured his right femur. The following day, Umeda announced that the injury required surgery, which would sideline him for about a year and one month. On October 12, 2017 Umeda announced that he was going to return to the ring on November 9. On November 9 took Umeda return match teaming up with MAO defeating Kengo and Naomi Yoshimura. In February 2018 Umeda started a short feud with Yuki Ueno which he later won. On February 25 Umeda left Shuten-dōji, after being tired of only being used for a replacement of an injured stablemate. This led Umeda, Ueno and Koju Takeda challenging Takanashi, Kudo and Sakaguchi for a title match at Judgement for their titles. On March 25 Umeda, Ueno and Takeda defeated Takanashi, Kudo and Sakaguchi to win the KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship with the three winning their first professional wrestling titles. On April 17 Umeda defeated MAO in the finals to win the Maji Manji Tournament. They lost the titles to Konosuke Takeshita, Akito and Shunma Katsumata on June 24. On June 11, it was announced that DNA would be suspended, leading to Umeda being transferred to the DDT main roster. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Umeda Driver'' (Nothern Lights Bomb) **Fisherman's Suplex *'Signature moves' **Multiple slaps **Various Kicks variations ***Big Boot ***Drop ***Kick to the chest ***Low corner drop ***Missle Drop ***Thrust ***Roundhouse **Second rope superplex *'Nicknames' **'"Mad Dog"' **"Mad Dog of Shuten-dōji" *'Entrance Themes' **'“Fighting Man”' by Shunsuke Kiyokiba Championships and accomplishments *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yuki Ueno and Koju Takeda ** Maji Manji Tournament (2018) Category:Wrestlers Category:Shuten Doji Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:DNA Roster